Mind Frag: Sparkplug Does Japan
by MouseDragon
Summary: Sequel to the Sparkplug Trilogy, at long last! Ten years after Forever and Always ends, the Autobots are now in Japan. Little do they realize just how strange Japan can be...


OMG! I remembered my password! Wow. It's been forever! You poor readers! Do any of you still remember me? I won't bore you with details, but life has been... Well, life. I'm here now! I was just reading over some of my stories and I've decided to pick up after Forever and Always... With a bit of all my other stories being mushed into one. Our transformers have moved to Japan, where surprise, surprise, the twins have made it big... This time as twin J-Pop stars, Daisuke and Kita Shinobi Who would have thought they could sing? Imagine that.

I've also added OC, that I've been wanting to put into a story for a while. They are based on a White Wolf RPG game that rocks. Cyber-Cookie if you can guess what the game is! Hint: It has to do with Fairies.

What is a drift race? Watch the fast and the furious 2, Tokyo Drift... Granted, thats a bit Hollywood, but its the same thing. It's illegal street racing, with Ricers instead of Muscle cars, which is why it focuses more on maneuverability then actual all out speed.

Ricer- Japanese Sports Car.

If you'll remember right, in Forever and Always, Ironhide kicked the bucket of bolts... And became Spark's guardian angel. Yes folks, our favorite weapons specialist has been deactivated. It was very noble... He died protecting the ones he loved, cannons blazing as we all knew he would... But have no fear, death is never an ending in my stories. So, without further ado, I give you....

New characters! YAY.

_"Telepathy/Com"_

Chapter One-

**Chapter One- To create the perfect ending, one must always start at the beginning.**

Nazak was in the middle of weaving a horrific nightmare to torment the idiotic police officer who had given him a ticket for parking a tractor in front of a mailbox when a very familiar voice echoed through his mind.

_"Most honored father, Squeaky has gotten stuck again."  
_

Glacial blue eyes narrowed slightly as he continued weaving, sending thoughts in the direction of his wayward daughter._ "How and why?"_

_"Squeaky tried to fit her head into a mason jar... Because she wanted to see if she could."_

A perfectly manicured fingernail slipped into his mouth, he nibbled on it's tip critically as he thought for a moment an amused expression crossing his boyish face.

_"Has Squeaky tried butter?"_

_"Mmyes."_

_"Soap?"_

_"Mmyes."_

_"A monkey wrench?"_

There was a pause. He smirked. A moment later, the sound of shattering glass echoed through the air.

_"The monkey wrench has freed Squeaky!"_

_"Excellent."_

_"Squeaky would like a treat."_

_"What kind of a treat?"_

_"Squeaky would like pie."_

Nightmare completed, Nazak smirked and got up, making his way down to the basement. Crouching, he brushed a strand of bright purple hair from his face, peering into the opening of the massive fort they had constructed out of old refrigerator boxes the day they had appeared here. Squeaky had been thrilled with her fort, dragging every blanket in the house into it and declaring it her bed. Speaking out loud, he asked her what kind of pie she wanted.

"Key Lime. The aliens are coming today."

He tilted his head, pondering her reply before sending his thoughts to her.

_"Which and why?"_

"Robots, because they are in need of help from Squeaky and the father who knows all things that are of the deep and mysterious."

Chuckling silently, he replied.

_"For what reason would we desire to assist these mechanical beings of colossal size?"_

A slight scampering sound was heard, as the child crawled out of her box palace, her bright green eyes wide as she came close enough to touch noses with her father.

"They will save this planet from destruction."

A wide, wicked grin crossed Nazak's face as his daughter hinted at remembering her lessons.

_"Why is the destruction of this planet such a bad thing?"_

His heart swelled with pride as she proved his suspicion to be correct with her answer.

"Because the humans are needed for their stories, in which we are remembered and for their dreams, on which we feast."

With that, she climbed into his lap, curling her slender tail firmly around his own. "Is the beloved father proud of his offspring?"

_"Oh yes, dear daughter. Your esteemed parental unit is quite pleased to know his daughter is not growing up to become an uneducated nitwit. Well done."_

The tiny creature in his lap let out a content chitter as he pulled strands of gossamer dreams together, weaving them into what for all intents and purposes, was a fine slice of Key Lime pie.

The child was happy. As she hungrily devoured the meal placed before her, she pondered and plotted her glorious plan.

Oh yes, this would be fun. More fun even, then the plot to switch the land lord's new born son with a changling made from a potato.

**-Elsewhere-**

"Focus."

Sparkplug took a deep breath, letting her mind relax and focused on the deep voice of her guardian Robot. A small smile crossed her face as reality began to fade into a see of endless blue.

"Well done Sparks... Open your eyes."

The smile grew as she found herself in a meadow filled with flowers. Seated beside her was the massive mech she trusted since she was a little girl. Soft blue orbs looked down at her as a smile crossed his chrome face. She smiled back, her green eyes sparkling. "What can I say, I have an experienced teacher."

Ironhide chuckled "You callin me old?"

With a soft laugh, she stared out across the distance of the matrix. She wondered if they knew how much she cherished this place. It was just for them. The one place they could go to escape the world around them and simply be.

"What's got yer cogs turning kiddo?"

Blinking out of her self induced daze and looked up to find the old mech looking down at her curiously.

"Optimus is going to resign."

The look of shock on Ironhide's face startled her. She continued, staring at a blade of grass. "He want's to pass the matrix of leadership on to me."

Ironhide nodded. "Good choice."

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I don't think I can do it Hide..."

"Ya know, he didn't think he could either? Look how great a leader he turned out ta' be. You'll be just fine kiddo. Ah' know..."

She blinked as he cut off in mid sentence, looking up in alarm as his form suddenly began to flicker.

"Ironhide?"

He looked down at her, trying to look reassuring. "Ah'm fine kid... Prolly just a glitch... "

Alarm turned to panic as he began to fade, his blue optics wide. Crying out she grabbed at him, only to have her hands go through the once unmovable steel. In seconds, she was alone, the meadow they had shared for the past 5 years utterly empty. Tears pouring down her face, she reached out with her spark, relief filling her as it touched his, weak, but still there.

A strong hand rested on her shoulder.

Looking up, she found herself gazing into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The man standing beside her was slender and lithe, with a mop of purple hair and soft olive skin. His expression was kind.

"Who... Who are you?"

The man did not speak, instead gently reaching out to wipe the tears from her cheeks as a deep voice filled her head. "You'll know me soon enough..."

With that she jerked awake, finding herself curled up in bed in the large Mansion on top of the base. Without pause, she slid out of bed and dashed down the hall towards the garage, stepping into the elevator for the lower levels, then heading towards Optimus Prime's office, she paused as she ran past Med Bay. She could have sworn she heard... Worried even more now, she moved closer to the door. Moments later the unmistakable sound of something heavy and metal collapsing against something else and a soft moan was heard.

With a grin, she hacked into the twins private com channel. _"Hi boys, you busy?"_

Sunny's cheerful voice answered a second later _"Too busy for you? Never. Whats up Sparks?"_

"_I need to get out of the house."_

Sideswipe joined in the conversation_ "We'll be there in twenty minutes, bring a jacket, it's cold out."_

"_I'll be in the garage."_

With a grin, she ran down the hall to her old bedroom, pulling on a hot pink pvc corset that matched the hot pink streaks in her hair and a pair of black Tripp Bondage pants. She topped it off with her knee high black leather bitch boots and her black and pink leather nero jacket. Grabbing her purse, she pulled ran a brush through her mop top and sprayed herself with the apple caramel body spritz Bee had gotten her for her birthday.

Twenty minutes later, Sideswipe's snarky voice came through the door. "Have you even picked out your clothes yet?"

"Yeah, just trying to find my lip gloss... You haven't been using it, have you?"

She grinned and finished putting on her mascara, knowing he was scowling through the door.

'No, but Sunny might have. Can I come in?"

"Yeah it's open."

Sparkplug had long ago stopped finding the fact that she thought Sideswipe's holoform was hot disturbing. It was simply who he was. He and Sunstreaker had changed their holoforms the day after they had kidnapped Sam from the half way house five years ago and moved to Tokyo, becoming two beautiful and identical Japanese boys as blonde hair gave way to black and blue eyes became almond shaped and took on the color of milk chocolate. It was what had driven thousands of Japanese school girls utterly insane as they took the music scene by storm. He raised a slender black brow. "Sparks. You're drooling."

She blushed furiously as she realized he had caught her and hurled her hair straightener at him. He actually giggled as he caught it. "You know, you should never abuse something that makes you look beautiful."

She scowled, finishing up and got to her feet. "Can we stop somewhere for Raman? I'm starved."

'You want a noodle cart or a restaurant? Cause Mari is hosting a drift race in one hour and I just got an oil change and new tires."

"Cart."

With a grin, she grabbed her purse and followed him out the door.

As the sleek red lotus that had once been a lamborgini cruised towards Tokyo, she told him about what had happened.

"Have you told Optimus about this yet?"

She shook her head, leaning back against the leather seat, which hugged her reassuringly. "He's already worrying himself into a system lock over passing me leadershi-"

She squealed as he braked hard, just in time to avoid rear ending the 1968 Pontiac GTO that cut him off, his brown eyes narrowing. Blinking, she leaned forward. "Sides, is that a Tennessee License Plate?"

"Yeah, that explains why he doesn't know how to drive."


End file.
